The Dark Knight Season Two
The Dark Knight Season Two, is the second season that deals with Bruce trying to be more than a vigilante, by becoming a hero by the name of The Knight. Created By Greg Berlanti and Christopher Nolan. It aired from 2014-2015. Cast * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / The Knight- 23/23 * Blake Lively as Selina Kyle- 22/23 * David Ramsey as Lucius Fox- 23/23 * Willa Holland as Thea Wayne- 19/23 * Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon- * Colton Haynes as Dick Grayson- 16/23 * Kim Brasinger as Martha Wayne- 20/23 * Paul Blackthorn as Lt. James Kyle- 14/23 Recurring * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle / The Cat- 16/23 * Nicholas Hoult as Clark Kent- 2/23 * Christian Bale as Sebastian Blood / Brother Blood * Manu Bennet as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke * Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo as Susan Woodsan * Summer Glau as Vesper Rose / Ravager * Celina Jade as Susan Woodsan (Flashbacks) * Kerry Washington as Director Amanda Waller * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lena Michaels Episodes #"After Shock"- Following the destruction of the Narrows, and Harvey's death, Bruce returns to the island alone as penance for failing the city and Harvey. Selina is revealed to be working for the District Attorney. Barbara and Lucius arrive and convince Bruce to return, informing him that Martha is awaiting trial while Wayne Corp is under the threat of takeover and dissolution by Vesper Rose. Bruce learns a group of vigilantes, dressed like the "Dark Knight" , are killing others as a retribution for the Doomsday. They target Bruce twice before kidnapping Thea. Bruce saves her without killing anyone and leaves the vigilantes for James Kyle , who has been demoted to patrol officer. Dick is also trying to protect the Narrows , and is rescued by an unknown female vigilante. Using John's help, Bruce saves his company and forces Rose to accept partnership. Thea reconciles with Martha. Bruce decides to honor Harvey's memory by becoming a hero in Gotham , and finding a new name for his alter-ego. In Flashbacks, Bruce, Susan, and Slade encounter new armed men after months of believing to be alone. The newcomers are revealed to be searching some specific graves. #"Blood Bath"-Dick fails to stop a truck robbery led by Duela White. When Bruce convinces Dick to stop being a vigilante, he learns that the Narrows is having it's medicine stolen. The Knight sets a trap for Duela, , who escapes after having her clawed henchman fight him; the police arrive and the two escape. Lucius is revealed to have ended his relationship with his former sister-in-law. Bruce decides to work with Sebastian Blood, an alderman for the Narrows, to bring awareness and help for the people in need, but is forced to abandon his appearance at the charity event to instead stop Duela, who gets arrested. Blood lambastes him in the press for that. The Knight convinces Dick to stop fighting in his name, but instead provide him intel in the Narrows. Afterward, Selina, blaming the Knight for Harvey's death, sets a trap for him, who gets seemingly surrounded by the police. In Flashbacks, Slade advises to Bruce not to let his relationship with Susan get too serious. The trio discovers a cave containing the remains of several cranially disfigured World War II Japanese soldiers. #"The Dollmaker"-Bruce assigns Dick to track a woman who inadvertently tries to be a vigilante, which he manages through the vigilante's connection to a woman named Sin. James discovers that the serial killer Barton Mathis, whom he arrested years earlier, escaped from prison during the Doomsday and is on the killing spree again. Believing the Knight's claim to have changed, James enlists his help. The team is able to discover the link between all of the victims. Bruce learns that Mathis has abducted James and Selina and plans to kill them both. The former saves them before the female vigilante shows up and kills Mathis. Bruce believes that she has a personal connection with him. Selina states that she must blame herself instead of The Knight for Harvey's death. The District Attorney announces his intention to seek the death penalty for Martha. She tells her lawyer not to fight it, since the former had connections with William Dent that she does not want revealed to her children. The female vigilante kills an operative of Ra's Al Ghul, her former master. In Flashbacks to the island, a ship starts bombarding Bruce and Slade. Bruce finds himself imprisoned with other inmates in a ship called "Amazo". #"Lord Of Gotham"-Barbara realizes that the female vigilante has been following Selina, not Bruce. Bruce manages to ambush her and discovers that she is Sara Kyle, Selina's sister , who was believed to have drowned. Meanwhile, weapons shipments keep being intercepted by a gang leader calling himself "The "Lord" , who assaults a gun rally hosted by Bruce and Blood. Sin is shot in the process; but Dick saves her. Barbara manages to identify the Lord as Xavier Reed and track him down. Bruce recruits Sara to assist him in capturing Reed. Afterwards, a corrupt police officer brings Reed to an unknown location, where Blood, called Brother Blood by his associates, injects him with a green substance that kills him. He orders another person to be brought for the substance. Meanwhile, Selina develops a drinking problem and refuses help from James and Bruce. In response, Bruce asks Sara to reveal herself to her family, knowing they will stop talking to him for lying. In Flashbacks, Bruce is questioned about the Japanese bodies; but when he refuses to answer, he is taken to an interrogation room where he first learns that Sara is alive. #"In The Shadows"- Sara and Bruce are attacked at the Wayne Mansion by a man dressed like William Dent. Sara reveals that the man Al-Owal, , is a member of the League of Assassins, which William is revealed to have been a member of, and is targeting her for leaving. Al-Owal threatens to kill her family. Bruce manages to protect Selina, but James refuses to heed Barbara's warning. Sara reveals herself to him and seeks refuge in a clock tower. They seek Bruce's help to stop another attack, with Sara killing Al-Owal and sending a warning to Ra's. Afterwards, Sara decides to leave Gotham to keep her family safe, entrusting her secret to James. Thea and Bruce tell Martha that her secrets will not make them leave her. She agrees to fight death penalty. Selina is revealed to have a drinking problem. In Flashbacks, after being left adrift from the Wayne's Gambit wreckage, Sara is rescued and brought aboard the Amazo, where she meets Dr. Anthony Ivo, who asks her to help him with his experiments to what he believes to be saving humanity. Later, she injures Bruce in the Amazo. #"Russia"- After A.R.G.U.S. agent Lena Michaels , revealed to be Lucius' former wife, goes missing, Bruce charters a trip to Russia to help Lucius find her when they learn that she was following a lead on Floyd Lawton's whereabouts. Vesper Rose joins the flight, believing that he is trying to meet with the subdivision of Wayne Corp behind her back. Once there, Bruce and Lucius learn that Lena is being held in a gulag. They enlist the help of a Russian contact Bruce met in the Amazo. Based on their plan, Lucius is arrested and sent to the gulag to rescue Lena. Bruce has a one-night stand with Vesper. Lucius finds Lawton among the inmates. The pair is forced to team up to save Lena and escape. Afterward, Lucius lets Lawton go for helping him save Lena in return, Lawton reveals that he was contracted to kill Lucius' brother by an organization called H.I.V.E. Lucius and Lena get involved again. In Flashbacks, Ivo reveals to Bruce that the Japanese soldiers were transporting a secret serum for human enhancement. Later, Sara tricks Bruce into revealing that Susan and Slade are still alive. It is finally revealed that Sara has betrayed Bruce the whole time by revealing who he is to Ivo all along and it dawns on Bruce that Sara is full of lies. #"The Crow Caws"- It is revealed that the Crow escaped from prison, where he was transferred after recovering from his psychosis, during the Doomsday. Afterwards, the Crow begins poisoning civilians with the Fear drug. which is now a gas; Lucius and the Assistant District Attorney are among the infected. The Crow reveals in a broadcast that the cure to the sickness is to take Fear. In the court, Selina uses an affair between Martha and William to cast doubts on Martha's defense. Barbara is captured by the Crow. In order to protect Barbara from being injected with Fear, The Knight is forced to kill the Crow. Meanwhile, Blood, revealed to had hired the Crow to kill The Dark Knight, now known as Knight , is informed that one of his test subjects named Cyrus has survived his injection, feeling "stronger". Ultimately, Martha is exonerated by the jury; she later learns that William Dent alive and well, had rigged the trial. He also reveals that he now knows Thea is his biological daughter. In Flashbacks, Susan and Slade rescue Bruce and Sara , after Dr. Ivo and his men travel to the island to locate the Hosen, the stone boomerang head, which contains coordinates to the wreckage of the Japanese submarine. #"The Reporter"- When a masked thief with superhuman strength steals a centrifuge from Wayne Corp, Metropolis Investigative Reporter Clark Kent arrives to help the investigation. Later, he reveals that he is searching for super-powered beings in the hope that he will find the murderer of his mother, and exonerate his father for the accusation. Bruce realizes that the thief was enhanced using the same serum that Ivo was searching for. Dick starts helping Sin to find her missing friend, who was a failed subject of Blood's experiment. The Knight shoots Dick in the leg to prevent him getting further involved. Bruce tracks the thief, revealed to be Cyrus Gold, but is injected with an unknown toxin. In order to save Bruce's life, Barbara reveals his identity to Clark to help find an antidote. Meanwhile, Dent puts pressure on Martha to tell the truth to Thea. Martha instead contacts Ra's Al Ghul , who wants to kill Dent for breaking the League's code by destroying the Narrows. As a result, Dent leaves. In Flashbacks, Bruce and Susan find the serum, but when they inject it to Slade without the required sedative, his heart stops, just as Ivo arrives with his men. #"Failure"-Clark manages to save Bruce's life, but Bruce is angry to find out that Barbara has revealed his secret when he regains consciousness. Clark and Barbara are able to identify and locate Cyrus Gold. While continuing to investigate the death of Sin's friend Max, Dick is captured by Cyrus and brought before Brother Blood , who injects him with the serum, called Mirakuru, which kills Dick. The Knight arrives and kills Cyrus, simultaneously destroying the centrifuge and the remaining serum. Bruce revives Dick , but worries that the serum may affect him negatively. Slade is revealed to be alive in the present and the one orchestrating Blood' swork; he orders Blood to leave The Knight alone, so that he can deal with him personally. While Dick recovers at the Wayne Mansion , the serum injection heals the battarang wound in his leg. Clark leaves an upgraded mask, and suit for Bruce to better hide his identity, and returns to Metropolis. While in his office, Clark is hit by strange rays of light created by an accident at the new particle accelerator lab. In Flashbacks, Ivo kills Susan , but flees when Slade turns up with super-human strength and kills his men. #"Searching For Answers"-Bruce continues his search for the man in the skull mask while Barbara has been traveling to Metropolis to visit Clark, who is in a coma due to being hit by the energy ray. Serial bomber Mark Scheffer, who goes by the name "Shrapnel", begins setting off bombs across Gotham as an anti-government movement. Blood begins his campaign for mayor and decides to organize a Unity Rally for the city. Scheffer targets the rally, but Bruce as The Knight is able to stop Scheffer, who is arrested; and the bombs are disarmed. During the commotion, Thea witnesses Dick using his new strength and confronts him. As The Knight, Bruce makes an alliance with Blood. Meanwhile, James starts looking for the inside man in the police department associated with Cyrus. Investigating Blood, Selina visits a mental institution, where she finds Blood's mother, who reveals that he killed his father and put her in the institution to cover it up. In Flashbacks, Slade experiences adverse effects to his mind and personality due to the Mirakuru, with which he secretly separates from Bruce and Sara. #"Hostage Situation"-Sebastian Blood visits his mother at the Hospital and learns that she told Selina that he killed his father. As a response He suits up as Brother Blood and kills his mother. Bruce continues his search for the man in the skull mask and receives help from Selina, who suspects that its Sebastian Blood. Bruce investigates Sebastian, and fears that he will be discovered, and has Selina arrested for drug possession. Later he has her kidnapped to lure The Knight. The Knight comes to rescue her but during a fight Selina shoots the man in the mask killing him. Who is revealed to be Officer Daily, throwing off suspicion that Sebastian is really Brother Blood. Meanwhile Dick and Sin attempt to use his new abilities to stop a murderer, but Dick goes overboard and nearly kills him. The Knight offers to train Dick to control his new powers. In Flashbacks, Sara considers an offer from Ivo to return the Mirakuru for safe passage off the island; after remembering Ivo's torture of the ship prisoners, she declines. #"Paranoia"- Ben Turner escapes from prison with assistance from arms dealer Milo Armitage, who also pays him to steal a prototype of William's doomsday device. Bruce tells his teammates that Slade got angry when he found out how Susan died , as Slade was in love with her, and attacked Bruce, who put a bat shaped boomerang in his eye. The Knight tracks down the device and is forced to reveal his identity to Dick in order to get his help in destroying the device. Meanwhile, Selina learns that she may be disbarred because of her addiction and spirals further out of control. Bruce convinces Sara to reveal herself to Selina. In addition, John convinces Martha to run for mayor against Blood; and she states that it is necessary for the campaign that it not be revealed that Thea is not Thomas' biological daughter. Martha reveals that her obstetrician knows the truth and he needs to be dealt with. A.R.G.U.S. agent Amanda Waller propositions Turner to commute his sentence in exchange for him joining a "squad" she is forming. In Flashbacks, Bruce stops Slade from destroying Ivo's freighter with Strange's missile launcher. They plan to capture the freighter. #"Talia"-Talia Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul and member of the League of Assassins, arrives in Gotham to convince Sara to return to Nanda Parbat with her. Talia confronts Sara and reveals that the two shared a past romantic relationship. Sara refuses, so Talia kidnaps Holly Kyle, Sara's mother, and threatens to kill her if Sara does not agree to return with her within 24 hours. Sara agrees, but drinks snake venom in an act of self-sacrifice. The Knight arrives with an antidote, and Talia releases Sara from her obligations to the League. Meanwhile, as Martha begins her political campaign. Barbara discovers that Thea's true father was William Dent. Although threatened by Martha, Barbara reveals the truth to Bruce, who supports his mother's campaign publicly while privately renouncing their familial relationship. Although Sara is welcome back by her parents, Selina in rage, kicks her out of the house deciding that Sara is responsible for everything bad that has happened to her and their family. Slade decides to take care of Martha's campaign against Blood. #"Grand Scheme"-William Tockman orchestrates a precisely timed heist of Kord Industries and steals an electronic device that will allow him to access any bank vault in the world. His plan brings the attention of Bruce and Sara, who work together to try and stop him, foiling one of his robberies. In response, Tockman uses the device to hack into the computer servers at Bruce's hideout and overloads them so they can explode. Barbara, feeling left out with Sara now part of the team, attempts to bait Tockman into coming after one last heist. Bruce, Sara, and Lucius arrive in time to protect Barbara, but Barbara takes a bullet while saving Sara before stopping Tockman. Meanwhile, The Kyle's attempt to have dinner together and it is revealed that Bruce and Sara are in a relationship, much to the anger of Selina. Later, Selina reveals reveals the reason for her anger to Sara and they make amends; afterwards, Selina attends an A.A meeting with James. Slade makes his presence known to Bruce by coming to his house and meeting up with Martha. In Flashbacks, it is revealed that Sara befriended Sin after promising Sin's dying father, a pilot shot down while flying over the island, that she would make sure Sin was safe. #"Under The Hood"-After falling into an acid pit and being presumed dead, one of The Knight's first enemies and last member of the villainous Red Hood gang returns alive and seeks revenge. The Knight soon faces a betrayal after learning that Slade hired Red Hood One to kill him once and for all. We see Red Hood One and The Knight's history with him in flashbacks. #"Suicide Mission"- In a flashback to years prior in Afghanistan, Lucius and Lena lead a group of Afghan villagers when a wanted man, Gholem Qadir, is identified among the group. During an ambush, Lucius saves Qadir's life. In the present, Lucius and Lena are called upon by Waller to lead her "Task Force X", also known as the "Suicide Squad", which consists of Deadshot, Bronze Tiger and Shrapnel being used as expendable assets. The Squad is sent after Qadir, who has developed a deadly nerve agent. Shrapnel attempts to escape and is killed. After saving Qadir's life again, through a faked assassination attempt, Lucius is invited to Qadir's home for a party. Once there, Deadshot locates the agent and is expected to be used as a targeting reference for a drone strike on the house. Lucius decides to save Deadshot while Bronze Tiger kills Qadir; as a result, the drone misses the house and a SEAL team is forced to destroy the agent. Bruce is forced to go to Waller for help, revealed to have interacted with her before. She tells him that A.R.G.U.S. has been tracking a new mercenary called "Deathstroke", whom the pair realize is actually Slade. #"Hunt Down"- The Knight and The Cat assist a police raid, and in the process help capture Frank Bertinelli. Bruce quickly recognizes that Helena would return to kill Frank, once she hears the news. Selina is asked to return to the District Attorney's office to try Frank's case. Helena shows up at the courthouse and takes hostages in exchange for Frank. Sara goes to the courthouse to rescue Selina, but Helena overpowers Sara and demands that Bruce deliver Frank in exchange for Selina. Bruce complies; but Frank is killed in a crossfire with S.W.A.T.; James ultimately arrests Helena, after Sara stops her. Helena tells Bruce that he was right to discourage vengeance. Despite bringing Selina to have been just a ruse for Helena, the District Attorney rehires Selina to avoid scandal. Dick breaks up with Thea on Bruce's advice. Slade gives her a ride on the street. In Flashbacks, Slade demands Sara return Hendrik, one of the escapees who can fix the engines of the ship, by threatening to kill Bruce. Sara and the other escapees prepare to send Hendrik back against his will while Slade has the same tattoo on Susan's back drawn on Bruce's as a reminder. #"Deathstroke"Pretending to comfort Thea after her breakup, Slade uses the opportunity to kidnap her. Distracted by Thea's kidnapping, and having his team work to locate Slade, Bruce gives temporary CEO status to Vesper Rose so that she can ensure that the company runs smoothly in his absence. Vesper makes her ownership permanent. When confronted, Vesper reveals that she's been working with Slade this whole time, and tells Bruce where Thea is being held. The Knight arrives, but Thea has already been freed—her kidnapping was a diversion from Slade's real plan to free a group of convicts to be used as test subjects for the next Mirakuru trials. Thea informs Bruce and Martha that Slade told her that her biological father is William Dent. James Kyle gets arrested for aiding The Knight, Dick leaves Gotham and Slade visits Selina, and reveals to her that Bruce is The Knight. In Flashbacks, Sara attempts to use the trade for Bruce as a moment to kill Slade, but it backfires. #"Cure"-Bruce and his team destroy the Lab, housing the Mirakuru, as a response Slade attacks the team at their hideout and steals an electronic key. He uses the key to break into S.T.A.R Labs that Lana Lang, and Pete Ross work at. Bruce tracks down Slade discovers that he has kidnapped Dick and is using him to get more blood from him. The Knight rescues Dick, and Vesper gets mortally wounded. Later Bruce reveals that there is a cure for the Mirakuru, and Barbara goes to S.T.A.R Labs to have Lana and Pete create an antidote. Meanwhile Selina investigates Bruce being The Knight which leads her to discover that Sara is The Cat. Selina stops her investigation when her father tells her that The Knight's identity is not important with his symbol that he represents. Selina later blackmails her supervisor into releasing and giving him back is title as lieutenant. Slade's Mirakuru soldiers are gathered up, and Slade uses his blood, to heal and revive Vesper. In Flashbacks, Bruce kills Ivo after he tells him and Sara about the Mirakuru cure. #"One Of Our Own"-Dick goes on a rampage begins attacking random civilians. Bruce and Sara track Dick down, but during a fight Bruce's leg gets broken. Sara thinks that Dick should be killed, as he is too far gone. Dick also kills a cop during the process. Bruce uses the opportunity to inject Dick with snake venom, knocking him out, keeping him subdued until an antidote is made. Sara decides that she is not good enough for Bruce and leaves the city to find a friend. Martha focuses on rebuilding her relationship with Thea, Bruce convinces Martha to continue to run for mayor and Martha reveals that she already knew that Bruce was The Knight, since last years Doomsday plot. Later, Martha, Bruce and Thea are attacked by Slade, who murders Martha when she sacrifices her life to protect Bruce and Thea. In Flashbacks, Bruce reveals that he got a woman pregnant, named Julie Madison, So Martha pays Madison to tell Bruce that she had a miscarriage and leaves Gotham. #"Darkness Rises"-When Bruce goes missing after Martha's death, Lucius and Barbara get the help of Amanda Waller to track him down. They find him in a secret hideout, where he reveals his plan to give himself up to Slade in order to save everyone else. Vesper returns, and shuts down Rave for good, forcing Thea to make the decision of leaving Gotham for good. Sebastian becomes the mayor, and Selina uncovers documentation that he knew Slade was going to kill Martha. Selina reveals to Bruce that she knows he is The Knight and that Sebastian is working with Slade. After confronting Sebastian, Bruce decides that they have no choice but to kill Slade's Mirakuru army. The plan backfires, with Bruce and Selina cornered by the Mirakuru army. Lucius gets confronted by Vesper now calling herself Ravager. In Flashbacks, Anatoli repairs the Japanese submarine that brought the Mirakuru and he and Bruce plan to take over a boat. #"Assault On Gotham"-As Slade's men continue to terrorize the city, Barbara joins Lucius and hits Vesper with a van so he can escape, and William Dent returns to the city to save Thea. S.T.A.R Labs makes a cure for the Mirakuru, but Slade sends men to get it before Bruce does. The police force pledges to help The Knight stop Slade's men. Slade reveals to Blood that he plans to destroy the entire city, people and all, in his quest for vengeance against Bruce. Sebastian takes the cure, and gives it to The Knight, in return for help saving the city. For his betrayal, Slade hires Ravager to kill Sebastian, and she stabs him with her sword. Bruce tests the cure on Dick after Amanda Waller reveals that she intends to bomb the city at dawn to prevent Slade's men from attacking the rest of the country. In Flashbacks, Bruce boards boards the Amazo to rescue Sara, after she was captured by Slade, with specific orders for Anatoli to destroy the ship if they do not return within an hour. However, they are both captured by Slade. #"Complications"-The cure works and Dick wakes up, and Bruce and his team must leave their hideout when Slade's men breaks in. Sara arrives with Talia and the League of Assassins to provide backup to take out Slade's men. Equipped with the cure, the team confront Slade and Vesper at Wayne Corp. Talia kills Vesper, but Slade escapes. Meanwhile, Lucius and Lena go to A.R.G.U.S. to force Waller to stop the nuclear strike on the city. Thea meets with Dick, but when she finds Eskrima Sticks she loses trust in him and decides to leave Gotham City with William. Bruce and his team succeed in curing all of Slade's men. Bruce tricks Slade into capturing Barbara, believing she is the one who Bruce loves. Slade gets distracted, and Barbara injects him with the cure. The Knight is able to defeat him, and refuses to sink to his level and Waller calls off the bombings. Slade is locked away in an underground A.R.G.U.S. prison on the island, and Lena is revealed to be pregnant from Lucius while Sara rejoins the League as payment for helping the city. In Flashbacks, Anatoli fires a missile into the Amazo, causing it to sink. During the destruction, Bruce presumably kills Slade, and Sara disappears. Later Bruce awakens in Japan. Category:Seasons Category:CW Category:The Dark Knight Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44